kissing families
by Dahlia Faith Black
Summary: it's everything that is connected and beautiful / and now i know just where i stand. (next gen drabbles)
1. dominiquevictoire

They stood on the shore, staring into the vast ocean—the cold water lapping at their bare feet as the wind whipped their blonde hair in every direction, causing goose bumps to erupt on their pale skin despite the knitted jumpers they both wore.

Finally, after moments of silence, Victoire spoke.

"Sometimes I forget how much I loved growing up on the beach." Dominique could hear a twinge of nostalgia in her sister's words. She glanced towards Vicki before turning her eyes back to the crashing waves.

"I can't imagine moving away from it."

"You always did love the outdoors."


	2. fredroxeanne

"Roxy?" Fred stood in the threshold of his sister's bedroom, watching as she read _Witch Weekly_ from her sprawled out position on the beanbag chairs she'd collected as a child.

She didn't bother glancing up, "Hmm?"

"You planning on leaving your room today?" Fred asked timidly. He wished he knew why she'd refused to leave her room for the past four days, but their mother had insisted he not pester her.

"Nope," came her calm reply.

"But, Rox—"

Her temper flared, "Either lie down and stay quiet or get out, Fred."

Fred heaved a sigh. "Well, move over then."


	3. albusrosescorpius

"Al, where are we going?" Rose called as she jogged to catch up to her cousin.

Albus turned towards her and shrugged, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"You'll have to follow me to find out," came his elusive response.

Rose heaved a frustrated sigh, fixing a glare at him, "Al!"

"Oh, come on, Rosie!" Scorpius interjected, grinning as he put an arm around her shoulders, "It'll be fun!"

Rose rolled her eyes at her two best friends. "You two will be the death of me," she stated matter-of-factly, a small smile forming at the corner of her lips.


	4. jameslouis

**Warning:** contains strong language and vaguely implied incest (only if you squint hard and tilt your head)

* * *

"Did you hear about Dom and Lorcan?" James asked, lighting his cigarette before leaning against the wall next to Louis.

"What are you on about, Jamie?" Louis asked exasperated. He'd heard enough about his sister's sexcapades.

"They're fucking." James replied bluntly.

Louis stilled, his eyes widening behind his sunglasses, cigarette left dangling forgotten between his fingers as his hand stopped just short of his mouth.

"What?"

"Yeah," James continued, unaware of his cousin's reaction, "Zander caught them and told Lucy who told Roxy who told Fred who told _moi_." James smirked, taking a drag from his own cigarette.

"Fucking hell."


	5. dominiquemolly

Molly stood still, watching as the waves licked the shore before receding. Beside her, Dominique had her eyes closed, face turned up towards the sun.

She let out a sigh of content, "So glad I'm spending the summer here. I really missed the beach."

"Yeah, I can't imagine living away from it for long," Dominique replied walking towards the ocean, letting the water kiss her long fair legs.

Molly tilted her head, watching her younger cousin curiously.

"You sure you aren't a mermaid, Dom?" she asked jokingly.

"Sometimes I think I was, in a past life," came the serious reply.


	6. teddyandromeda

"Why do you plant so many narcissuses?" Teddy asked his grandmother, watching her work with the flowers.

"Bella named Cissy after them; they were her favorite."

Teddy shot her a confused look. "But didn't Bellatrix and Narcissa refuse to speak to you after you married Granddad?"

"They did. But that doesn't change the fact that we are sisters. We grew up together, share the same blood. Bella wasn't always mad; there was once a time when she and I were quite close. And Cissy, well," Andromeda paused, "It seems her obedience cost her both sisters and her husband as well."


	7. dominiquevictoire, ii

Victoire sat in her mother's white feathery gown, silently staring out the window, her hair and makeup already done.

"You okay, Vic?" Dominique's voice roused her from her thoughts.

She bit her lip. "I'm nervous," came the barely audible reply.

Dominique paused. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do, Nicki!" Victoire sent her sister a disbelieving look, hurt visible in her eyes.

Dominique's lips quirked up slightly. "Then there's nothing to be nervous about," she stated calmly. "Just forget about all the mad people we call family and focus on Teddy. All that matters today is you and him."


	8. dominiquerose

Rose sat on an uncomfortable black chair, glaring through the mirror at the middle-aged French man standing behind her, humming to himself as he tortured her hair for her cousin's big day. She didn't understand why she had to have her hair and makeup done when she wasn't actually a part of the wedding.

"Rosie," Dominique asked hesitantly, "You alright?" Her face wore a worried expression.

Rose glanced at her cousin.

"I hate your sister," she deadpanned.

Dominique smirked. "Join the club. We meet every other Thursday night at the Shrieking Shack. Refreshments provided," she stated in a serious tone.


	9. dominiquelucy

"Holy hell," Dominique gracelessly plopped down on the bed in her silver dress, looking as if she was about to tear out her own hair. "Vicki will be walking down the aisle in less than an hour. I can already hear her panicking, not to mention her endless list of complaints."

Dominique shot a desperate glance at her cousin, "Luce, you've got to help me."

Lucy smirked, shooting Dom a wink and a thumb's up. "No worries, dear cousin. I've got you covered."

Dominique visibly relaxed and heaved a sigh. "I knew there was a reason you're my favorite."


	10. rachellescorpius

**Author's Note:** I own the OC Rachelle Zabini, daughter of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

They sat outside the café, basking in the warm Tuscan sun. Scorpius watched as his other half picked her sandwich apart.

"You alright?" he asked her, pausing in his eating.

"Yeah, fine," she responded, not taking her eyes off her lunch.

"No you're not," he pressed.

"Yes, I am."

Scorpius put his sandwich down. "You can't lie to me, Chelley. I've known you your whole life."

Rachelle Zabini heaved a sigh. "If you already know the answer, why bother asking the question?" she asked, eyes glaring at him.

He opened his mouth then shut it, studying her intently for a moment before picking up his sandwich, effectively ending his inquisition. She smiled slightly before going back to her meal.


	11. jameslily

Lily stood a small ways away from him, watching silently as the snowflakes disappeared on his hair and cloak. He had his back against the tree, his head hanging down slightly with his eyes closed. His posture looked relaxed, but she knew him, could see the signs of stress on his face—the crease between his brows, his set jaw.

"Jamie?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he answered, not looking up.

She opened her mouth, about to ask if he was alright, before thinking better of it. She stood there, mouth gaping like a fish, before blurting out the first thing that came to her mind.

"I love you."

Slowly, James turned his eyes towards her, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"Love you, too, Lils."


	12. jamesfred

Fred rubbed the back of his neck as James jumped up onto another part of the rubble of the burnt down asylum.

"Jamie, come on. We should get going."

James turned to find his cousin below him, looking around the charred remains warily.

"Why the rush? It was your idea to come here."

"I know, but…" Fred paused before sighing, "I get a weird vibe from this place."

James let out a bark of laughter. "A vibe? Seriously?" He chuckled, watching as Fred shuffled around nervously. "You're starting to sound like Roxy."

Fred glared. "Shut up. Look, can we please just go now?"

James sighed in exasperation, before giving into his cousin. "Yeah, yeah."


	13. hugolily

"You going to leave your bed today?" Lily asked. She watched as Hugo silently continued to stare out the window.

"Haven't decided," He yawned, scratching his bare chest.

Lily glared, "Hugo-"

"Spare me, Lils," Hugo groaned, glancing over at his cousin. "Rosie's already nagged me."

"Fine. Then move over," she demanded, slipping off her shoes. Hugo eyed her questioningly.

"I'm joining you," Lily rolled her eyes, making a shooing motion with her hand to get him to scoot closer to the window.

Hugo slowly moved over, watching as Lily snuggled up to his pillow before turning his gaze back to the window, a content expression on his face.


End file.
